Brutal Valentine's
by Spider01
Summary: Mordhaus is in chaos as the members of Dethklok face the most brutal thing ever... Valentines day.   N/MF T/S C/P
1. Chapter 1

Brutal Valentine's

note- The chapters are meant to include character's inner and outer dialog as they go thru the day. Since Toki and Skwisgaar would think in their native tongues and Murderface would not think with a lisp, the characters unusual speech patterns are reserved for when they are actually speaking.

Chapter one- Hang overs suck

Told by Nathan

12:00 pm

Beep beep beep beep beep beep...

I wake up groggily; what the fuck is that beeping? I try to open my eyes to locate the source but my eyelids suddenly seem to weigh a million pounds each.

My head's throbbing, I'm nauseous and my throat's burning like I've thrown up recently.

Shit!

I must have drunk too much last night. I remember jack and squat, just something about a drinking game with Pickles and some hazy memories of being in the hot tub with Murderface which make my cock twitch.

I try to bury deeper in my covers to sleep but the annoying beeping sound won't stop. What the fuck is that? Looking up, I finally manage to pry my eyes open and I realize it's my alarm clock. Fuck, why did I set it this early? What is it, noon? I stumble over to my dresser and hit the button, the time reads 12:00 pm. Yeah, I was right. Sweet demi-lord icon, it's way too early! I suddenly remember there's a meeting today, which is why I set the thing.

FUCK IT! I feel like shit. I'm going back to bed.

Under my black comforter, I notice a giant, softly snoring lump.

I know that form all too well. Murderface obviously crashed here again last night; he's been doing that a lot since we started fucking two months ago.

A familiar fear creeps into my chest. I know if we keep messing around, eventually we're gonna get caught. I know our...thing is not metal and if word gets out, all kinds of shit will hit the fan. But still…I don't wanna stop. I like palling around with Murderface. I like having sex with him. It's...brutal! I just...I...I…like him, even if he can be annoying sometimes.

I'm not sure what would be worse at this point: facing the storm if we're outed, or ending whatever this is we have together to prevent being found out.

I force myself to push the fear aside; it's still too early in the day to be worrying about this shit.

I crawl back into bed. As I do, I feel a Murderface's arm wrap sleepily around me as he snuggles closer.

I start to nod off when my Dethphone starts ringing. Christ, that sound makes my head hurt! Annoyed, I reach over and grab the phone off my nightstand.

I glance at the ID; it's Charles, no surprise there. He's probably trying to get my ass down to the conference room.

I chuck the phone against the wall; it makes an ugly crunching sound as it shatters (let's see the fucker ring now). I lie back down and start to go back to sleep when Murderface's phone goes off. Fuck! Before I can grab it he wakes up and answers, "Yeallo!"

Fuck! How can he sleep through my alarm, my Dethphone ringing, and the destruction of my Dethphone, but wake up the instant his damn phone goes off?

I try to block out him talking, but that voice of his is impossible to ignore.

"Yeah, yeah, uh huh, oh so what did he say? Uh huh, uh huh, meeting, oh yezh. Schit yeah yeah we can be there schoon."

Oh that asshole did not just say "we". I sit up and glare at him.

His eye widen when he sees my expression.

"Ummmm I mean I can be there schoon, yeah not we yeah, I'm by myself...Nathan? No no haven't scheen him today...Yeah, if I schee him, I'll tell him."

He hangs up the phone and looks over at me. "What'sch your problem?"

"I'm not going...feel like crap."

Murderface shrugs. "Scho don't go. Schervesch you right though for drinking sho much last night."

What the hell? He drinks all the damn time! Why the hell is he suddenly giving me grief? I breathe in deeply, clenching my fists, then lie back down to try and sleep. But his hand is suddenly stroking my face.

"Do you want me to get you schomething?"

"No..." I feel my stomach roll, shit I hope I don't throw up. "I just want to fuckin' sleep."

"Ok. Try to feel better schoon, we had plansh today, remember?"

I swat his hand away, no I don't remember and since all I want to do is curl up and die I don't care. He bends down to kiss me (which I normally like), but since I'm feeling nauseous, I roll away from him. He looks at me, puzzled, but shrugs, gets up, and starts putting on his clothes.

I hunker down deeper under my covers. I know in the back of my mind I'm being kind of a dick but I don't care. Being hung over is almost as bad as having a summer cold. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to hit me.

12:30 pm

Someone's knocking on my door. "What?" I yell.

"Let's go, Nathan, there's a meeting today," answers Charles.

"I'm sick, I think it's the flu," I lie.

"The flu, huh? Well, Pickles seemed to be suffering from an ailment earlier. Coffee and aspirin seemed to do wonders for it. Why don't we give that a try?"

It's clear Charles isn't going to go away until I relent. Grudgingly, I get up, slip on my clothes, and stumble to the door. Charles and a klokateer are standing there, and the klokateer hands me some pills and a mug of coffee. I down the pills with the coffee and follow Charles towards the meeting room.

When we get there, Murderface is just walking in. He left my room way before I did. What the hell was he doing? I sit down next to him at the conference table. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything. Just sits there, arms folded across his chest.

Charles stands at the head of the table. "Now that everyone is here, there are a number of topics we need to cover in today's meeting, so let me get started. First off, I have had some new security measures put in place for your safety, the first being..."

I kinda stop paying attention at this point. I catch the occasional word like "lasers" and "armed guards", which is cool, but I just don't feel well enough to care.

I feel the soft touch of fingers running up and down my thigh. It feels nice, and I glance over at Murderface, who grins at me. No big surprise, one of his hands has disappeared under the table.

I feel that hand get closer to my crotch and I have to fight back a groan.

Then I smell...it. This sickening fake cherry scent that makes me gag and my stomach start to rebel. I notice the smell's coming from some obnoxiously bright candy Toki is consuming.

"Damn it, Toki, that stuff stinks!" I yell.

Toki looks at me, bewildered, but puts the candy away as I grab the room's waste basket and start heaving.

I catch Murderface reaching out to pull my hair back but he stops himself. The other guys could see him caring if he did it so he won't. I'm torn between being revealed and annoyed.

God, just let this stupid meeting end soon.

Charles doesn't even blink as I puke. He just keeps right on going with the meeting. (I guess us barfing is so common it doesn't even surprise him anymore.)

I finish emptying my guts into the waste basket, then sit there, my head pressed against the table top, feeling like shit warmed over.

Charles turns to me at this point and says, "I have some good news for you, Nathan."

I lift my head off the table to look at him.

"Seems your sponsor has come out with three new flavors of Explosion Sauce. I sent a Dethkopter out this morning to pick up samples for you to taste."

This news does actually make me kinda happy. Explosion Sauce is awesome.

"When will it get here?" I ask.

"The shipment is scheduled to arrive back at Mordhaus at five today."

"Cool."

The meeting eventually ends and I rush out, heading back to bed, when Murderface grabs my arm and pulls me into a hallway nook.

"Hey," he murmurs, running his hand down my back.

"Hey," I answer back wearily.

He bends forward and kisses my check gently. "Ready to go?" he asks. I shake my head. "Still not feeling real good. I'm heading back to bed," I explain.

He looks at me sadly, obviously trying to hide being disappointed. "Yeah, sure. We can do stuff later," he says. I feel guilty. Did I promise to do something together today? I hate feeling guilty. I take it out on him.

"God why are you being so clingy today? It's pathetic!" I snap.

He looks at me his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "Fuck you Nathan!" he screams. "Why don't I just go kill myself? Would that make you fuckin' happy? I couldn't be clingy and pathetic anymore if I were dead, could I?" He stomps off.

Crap, he's throwing a tantrum. I should probably go after him and smooth things out, but I just don't have the energy right now. I grab my recorder. "Note to self: make up with Murderface, then have brutal make up sex." I head to my room and crawl back into bed. I'll deal with shit later, I think as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Happy Valentinsdag

Told by Toki

9:00 am

I wake up warm and comfy in my flannel sheets. As I adjust to being awake, my mind remembers it's Valentinsdag. I leap out of bed and rush over to my craft table and pull out the box with the Valentines I have been working on for the last week. I finally finished them last night and they look so cool.

On Charlie's valentine, I made an open macaroni briefcase with hearts inside. It's like our song "Briefcase Full of Guts", but with hearts instead of guts.

On Murderface's valentine, there's a macaroni heart that's been stabbed a whole bunch and the macaroni knife that did it is right above dripping down blood. I made the blood out of red hots and I was real careful not to eat them like I have other times I've used red hots to make something.

On Nathan's, there's a real cool pasta picture of a cat with Dethklok kitty sunglasses.

On Pickles's, there's a macaroni picture of a rum bottle pouring out hearts.

And finally, on Skwisgaar's, which is the one I'm most proud of, I made a macaroni picture of the love goddess Freyja in her chariot, being pulled by her two big kitties. I wrote something on it that I've wanted to confess to him for a long time. I wrote, "Skwisgaar, I Love you."

I hope when he reads it, he understands that I couldn't keep it from him any longer. I dream when he realizes how I feel, he will want to become more than friends.

The though of it makes me feel all fluttery and nervous so I try to think of something else. I look at my clock: it's 9:23 am, so no one else will be up yet. I remember there is a meeting at 12 today, everyone will be at that so I'll start giving the Valentines out then. I'm so excited I decide to go play some DDR to kill time.

1:00 pm

The meeting is boring. Charles is talking away about boring stuff, so I pull out some Wonky fruit candy and start to munch on it, but Nathan yells at me to put it away because it stinks, right before he pukes in the trash.

Nathan seems to be in a really bad mood today. I think it's because he's hung over. I clutch the Valentine box on my lap. Maybe his cool cat Valentine will cheer him up. Everyone likes getting Valentines, right?

Charles is still talking, but no one seems to be paying attention except for Pickles. I pull out my Dethphone and text Skwisgaar, "Happy Alla hjärtans dag."

Skwisgaar texts me back, "Alla hjärtans dag is dildos."

I feel a little knot in my chest. I know Skwisgaar isn't really into holidays and I've never seen him celebrate Valentinsdag, but still…

"I made you a valentine it's real cool!" I text him.

Skwisgaar texts me, "Whys?"

_Because I love you_, I think. "Because it's Alla hjärtans dag. I makes one for everyone," I reply.

"You is such a lady, Toki," I get back from him.

I decide to ignore this.

"Do you wants to hangs out today?" I text, thinking maybe when we're alone I can give him his card.

"Whys would I hang out with lady like you?" he responds.

... Well why would he? Suddenly confessing to Skwisgaar seems stupid. He has a whole harem of ladies at his beck and call. Why would he ever want a second rate guitarist like me? I'm being stupid, loving him, dreaming one day we will wind up together. Trying not to cry, I text him back.

"I is no lady, you is lady Skwisgaar! Big mean lady who is too stupid to appreciate when someone cares and tries to bes nice, so yous can just go to hell."

I turn off my phone and slump in my seat, waiting for the meeting to end. _At least I can still give the others their valentines_, I tell myself, trying to fight back bitter disappointment.

When the meeting finally does end, Nathan takes off like a rocket and Murderface follows close behind. I don't want to talk to Skwisgaar, so I head to where Charles and Pickles are still standing at the head of the conference table. I open my box and pull out Pickles's Valentine. "Happy Valentinsdag, Pickle!" I tell him, placing the Valentine in his hand.

"Oh, hey, happy Valentines Day, Toki. What's this?" Pickles looks at my Valentine and smiles. "Oh, hey, Toki, that's great, with the rum bottle and all, dood!"

I'm glad he likes it. I turn to Charles. "I mades you ones, toos." I pull his out and give it to him. "Happy Valentinsdag, Charles."

Charles smiles. "That's very thoughtful, Toki," he tells me. "You might want to check out the dining area when you get a chance. I know Jean Pierre was making Valentines Day treats today."

The power of sugar compels me. I dash out of the conference room and head towards the dining room as quickly as I can. Charles was right. The dining area is full of cakes, cookies, and a variety of other pastries I don't know the names of, but they look yummy. I dig in, letting the sweets ease my heart, which is aching thanks to a certain blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ain't no rest for the wicked

Told by Charles

9:00 am

I wake up with Pickles lying next to me, smelling slightly of vomit. I suppose I should be annoyed with him for drinking too much last night, but as the sunlight filters through the window, its rays turning my beloved's dreads into a fiery halo, I just don't have the heart to be mad.

Besides, no matter how much I love him, I know eventually Pickles will end this affair we're having, so I might as well enjoy him while I can and not let petty things spoil it for me.

I consider canceling today's meeting and just staying in bed with him, but no, the meeting—along with all other Dethklok business—must continue as usual. The Dethklok empire will not rest and neither will I. But even I can't be all work all the time. I smile, remembering a certain Valentines purchase I made for Pickles earlier this week. While the Dethklok empire never rests, I do plan on making time to be a bit wicked today.

Carnal thoughts aside, I better start pumping Pickles full of coffee now if I want the inevitable hangover gone by the meeting. I call and order a klokateer to bring in some coffee, aspirin, and a plate of eggs and toast, so operation Get Lover Functioning can commence.

Once I have everything in place, I gently shake Pickles's arm. His eyes open a crack. "Pickles," I whisper, "it's time to get up."

He ignores me and rolls over to go back to sleep.

I shake him again.

"Five more minutes, Charlie?" he pleads sleepily.

"No now," I say firmly; he groans and slowly sits up. I hand him the coffee to start with. He sips it gingerly.

Once the cup is partially drained, I get the aspirin and the eggs down him. After an hour and a half and a few more cups of coffee, Pickles looks like he feels human again.

Success.

I glance at my alarm clock. It's only 10:30. Plenty of time for a shower. I take Pickles's hand and pull him with me into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and step back, waiting for it to heat up. Pickles comes up and embraces me from behind. He starts kissing the back of my neck, his groin grinding against my ass.

I push back against him, growing hard from his attention. "I think th' shower's warm by now," he mummers, gently pushing me inside.

The warm shower water rains down upon us as Pickles moves me against the shower wall. He pauses, grabbing a bottle of lube I keep on the shower shelf for mornings like these, then lathers up his hand and gently slides his fingers inside of me. Soon, he finds that place that feels so incredible. I cry and moan as he touches that spot over and over, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I want more. "Please!" I beg.

Pickles chuckles softly continuing to draw out the finger play. "You wantin' my cahck, babe?"

I find myself answering honestly. "Yes! Yes, I do! Please fuck me, Pickles."

He obliges. I'm overcome with pain and pleasure as he enters me, my hands press up against the stall wall as he takes me harder and faster.

"Fuck, Charles, ya feel so good," Pickles groans as he grips my hips tighter. The feel of Pickles inside of me, the sounds of his groans, the feel of his rough hands clutching my hips…I'm so close. I move a hand between my legs, stroking myself. It's not long before I cum. Pickles soon follows my orgasm with one of his own, cuming deep inside of me.

We stand in the shower afterward, our mouths and hands exploring each other as the water washes the sweat and semen off our bodies. Eventually, we give in to the inevitable and take a proper shower. While he's drying off, I grab the Valentines gift I got him out of the closet and put it on.

I don't think it's humanly possible for Pickles's eyes to bulge anymore out of his skull. "Gahd, where did ya get does?" he asks.

"I bought them, of course." I twirl around, trying not to feel like an idiot wearing women's red silk underwear. Pickles drops his towel and comes over to me, moving his hand over my ass.

"Gahd, ye're haht," he groans. I gasp at his touch. More than anything, I want to let him throw me on the bed and fuck me again, but looking at the clock, I see it's 11:45. Sighing, I grab Pickles's wrist. "We need to get dressed and head to the meeting, Pickles."

He rolls his eyes and starts to toss on the clothes he wore yesterday as I put a suit on.

Like they say: there ain't no rest for the wicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Valentines day is dildos

Told by Skwisgaar

11:00 am

I wake up to a raging hard on and images of blue eyes fogging my brain from the dream I was having.

Sighing, I give into a guilty pleasure I've been indulging in far too often recently. I move my hand between my legs, touching myself, imagining it's the owner of those blue eyes touching me, that his lips are on my cock, that his dick is inside of me, riding me hard.

"Toki"

His name escapes my lips as I cum hard all over my fur comforter.

I have to stop doing this. Toki's my…well I'll never tell him, but he's my friend...my best friend. I can't keep having these kinds of thoughts about him.

I get up and head to the shower unconcerned with the mess. I know one of the klokateers will have my comforter cleaned and back to me by tonight. I glance at the calendar it's 2-14

Fuck! I hate Valentines Day!

Valentines Day, Valentinsdag, Alla hjärtans da, whatever you call it, it's dildos. It's a day of false declarations of devotion, wrapped in tacky decorations. A chance to lure the naive into your bed after bleeding their wallets dry.

Of course my Mother enjoyed celebrating the holiday to no end. Every February our house was filled with gifts from men- the rooms with flowers, our larder with chocolate, and her jewelry box with diamonds.

And, every year the former Miss Sweden's bed was full of those "men," clamoring around her like dogs around a bitch in heat; each jumping for the chance to rut the slut.

The sounds of those annual, month long orgies, her screams of pleasure and her soon broken promises to be faithful still haunt my mind.

Mind you, I don't have any delusions that I am any less a slut than my mother. I lost track of the number of people I have bedded long ago, but at least I'm honest. I have never promised anyone anything but a night or two of pleasure, no spouse ever came home to find me in bed with another, no hearts were ever broken by me intentionally.

I refuse to ever celebrate that holiday. I refuse to ever fully be her.

1:00pm

I sit here at the meeting and try to forget it's the 14th of February as I pick out riffs on my guitar, paying little attention to Charles. I feel my phone vibrate, reaching into my pocket I fish it out to see whose texting me. It's Toki- happy Alla hjärtans da, he's texted me.

Leave it to Toki to bring up the dildo holiday I am trying not to think about.

-Alla hjärtans da is dildos. I text him

I get another text- I made you a valentine it's real cool!

Oh for the love of Odin – whys? -I text

-because it's alla hjärtans da. I makes one for everyone. - He answers

-You is such a lady Toki- I send him

-Do you wants to hangs out today? I get back

I pause, I can picture those sky blue eyes gazed over with lust, that perfectly sculpted body under mine, his full lips screaming my name as I fuck him. If we spend Valentines Day together I could probably lure him into my bed.

I banish the thoughts away. Toki's no skank. I will not use him like one.

-Whys would I hang out withs a lady like you? I text him.

-I is no lady you is lady Skwisgaar big mean lady who is too stupid to appreciate when someone cares and tries to be nice, so you can just go to hell. He replies.

I watch as he closes his phone and slumps down in his chair.

I hate Valentines Day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Of course it all goes to shit

Told by Murderface

4am

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the hot tub umm you could drown."

I open my eyes slowly to find Nathan green eye peering down at me (Not a bad sight to wake up to). I smile up at him till I realize he reeks of booze, Fuck! He promised to spend valentines day with me. Why the hell did he get wasted? Now, he's gonna to be hung over in a couple of hours.

I glare at him as he strips and slides in the hot tub beside me, he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey" he whispers his arms wrapping around me pulling me onto his lap.

"Your drunk." I accuse

He looks at me confused "So?"

"were shupost to have a date later today." I complain, wincing slightly at the whine in my tone I don't like sounding like some bitchy chick.

he leans in and nuzzles my neck "we still will."

His nuzzles turn into kisses then soft bites. I groan as heat rushes to my groin.

Maybe it doesn't matter that hes a bit drunk

His hands start stroking the inside of my thighs I push back against him my breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Fuck your hot." he growls into my ear

I know I'm not but I always love it when he tells me that.

he runs his left arm up my chest pulling me back tight against him, as his right hand moves to my cock pumping it over and over in the warm water of the hot tub.

I arch my back leaning my head against his shoulder pushing my hog further in his hand: his fingers gripped around it it feels so good- so fucking good.

"You like me touching your hog don't you." Nathan whispers nipping my ear lobe. I gasp at the wonderful flash of pain, my cocks so hard I feel like I'm gonna burst.

"Tell me you like it or I'll stop." Nathan growls against my neck.

"No don't schtop." I whimper

"Then say it." Nathan demands slowing his hand movements on my cock, almost to the point of stopping

Piss I can't handle him stopping not when I'm soo close "I like it.. I like it. I gasp

"You like what?" asks Nathan chuckling.

"I..I like you touching my hog."

"Good answer.' coos Nathan moving his hand faster on my dick again, as his mouth goes back to my neck,

Oh god I'm so fucking close.

His hand keeps jacking me off as his mouth continues to mercilessly assault my body

"Nathan ohh schit Nathan!" I scream as I lose it shooting hard into the water. Momentarily nothing in the world matters excepts the intense pleasure I feel, and the man causing it.

Released and exhausted I fall limply back against Nathan consumed in the pleasant afterglow of sex.

Nathan turns me in his lap so I'm facing him. He pulls me in softly kissing me, his fingers running through my hair caressing my scalp, his tongue strokes mine. I love this, I love the feel of everything Nathan does to me.

All the years of fighting the fact that I'm attracted to guys as well as women, of being afraid to eat anything remotely dick shaped, of fearing a guy anywhere near my package, seem so ridiculously stupid in his arms.

I know it won't last, I know one day he call it off dumping me for someone who really is hot but for now I'm going to let myself enjoy this.

Eventually we get out of the hot tub and head back to his room, it's slow business since he can't seem to walk in anything resembling a straight line. once inside he pulls me in for another kiss When our lips part he abruptly pulls away and runs towards his bathroom BLEEEECHHH

Well thats killed the mood I follow into the bathroom were he's crouched over the toilet heaving for all it's worth. "Scchit Nathan!" I yell. He looks up from the toilet "Sorry" he mutters then turns back to the toilet BLEECHHH. I walk over and pull back his hair so he doesn't wind up with vomit in it. Once he 's finished I help him clean up and herd him to his bed.

I plan on going back to my room to sleep. I have a delivery arriving tomorrow and I want to be at my quarters to supervise the install but as I turn to leave Nathan grabs my hand " stay" he whispers. so I do.

12:04 pm

My phone rings waking me up. I roll over "Yello?" I answer taking in the familiar sight of Nathan's bedroom and registering the warmth of his body next to mine.

"Murderface?" A voice asks

" Yeah"

"This is Charles."

"Yeah"

"Theres a meeting today remember, I told you about this several times"

"Uh huh"

"So you should get here soon."

(He actual sounds annoyed I get a sick thrill at momentarily breaking that robotic persona of his)

"before you do thou, there is apparently a gentleman at the front gate asking for you."

( That would be my order) "oh so what did he schay? I ask trying to sound non nonchalant

"He says he's here to set up an order you made with his company, Wicked Romance. Do you recall making that order?

"uh huh."

"alright then.. I'll tell him to meet you at your quarters to set things up, after if you could join us in the conference room for the-"

'Right meeting 'I interrupt

"So you be here soon then."

"Yezh"

"'OK because we are waiting for you and Nathan"

"Schit yeah yeah we can be there schoon."

As say this Nathan sits up in bed and glares at me. What the hell? Oh wait I said "we" crap.

"Ummmm I mean I can be there soon, yeah not we yeah, I'm by myself." I franticly try and cover my slip

"OK.." answers Charles "have you seen Nathan? hes not answering his phone I was hoping he was with you."

"...Nathan? No no haven't scheen him today"

"well if you do see him remind him of the meeting"

"yeah if see him I'll tell him."

I hang up with Charles and turn to Nathan who's still glaring at me

for fucks sake "Whatsch your problem?" snap

"I'm not going ..feel like crap."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes "schoo don't go, servesch you right thou for drinking sho much last night."

Nathan glares at me and lays back down. I realize I'm probably being hypercritical getting pissed with him for drinking when I'd rather cut my own ding dong off than admit booze ain't food.

I reach out and stroke his face

"Do you want me to get you schomething?"

"No... " he grumbles " I just want to fucken sleep."

"Ok- try to feel better schoon, we had plansh today remember?"

he swats my hand then rolls away when I bend down to kiss him. Ouch, well he's obviously hung over so I try not to take it personally.

I get dressed and head down to my room to meet the Wicked Romance guy. Hopefully Nathan will feel well enough by the end of the meeting to enjoy what I've ordered.

1:00 pm

The meeting sucks ass the robots being boring, Nathan just threw up and I almost started to take care of him in front of everyone... I hope he's not pissed.

When the meeting finally does end Nathan is the first to leave I follow close behind and pull him into a corner of Mordhaus.

"Hey " I mummers running my hand down his back

"Hey " he answers

I bend forward and kisses his check gently "ready to go?" I ask. he shakes his head " Still not feeling real good I'm heading back to bed." he says

My heart sinks"Yeah sureh we can do stuff later" I tell him

"God why are you being so clingy today? It's pathetic!" he suddenly snarls at me

What I do? Shit I've screwed this all up somehow. I must have been too pushy! God dammit I've been looking forward to spending time together today, of course it would fall apart. I just wanted one special day is that too much to ask?

"Fuck you Nathan!" I scream at him "Why don't I just go kill myself would that make you fucken happy! I couldn't be clingy and pathetic anymore if I were dead could I?" I turn and leave. Piss I need to find a good bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 only one thing could make it better

Told by Pickles

9:00 am

I wake up to Charlie's gentle prodding, I'm severely hung over, which is not surprising considering I was playing a drinking game called tablero with Nathan last night; (I totally kicked his ass) but Charles soon has me fixed up and moving. He's probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

11:30 am

Charles is rushing us to get down to the meeting room after one hell of a good shower. While he gets dressed I reach my hand into my pocket making sure the jewelry box I bought last night is still there. When I'm done having my way with Charlie later today; I'm gonna do what's either the smartest or the dumbest thing I've ever done. I'm gonna ask him to marry me.

1:00 pm

Meetings are a lot more interesting when you know your manager is wearing red silk panties. When, with every step he takes, your picturing red silk sliding across his perfect ass and pressing against his cock.

The thought of it is making me ridiculously horny. Ever since I watched him put those underwear on this morning I've been longing to rip them off and fuck his brains out.

Despite the agony of my having to wait to play with my lover, the meeting is going relatively smoothly.

"Dam it Toki that stuff stinks!" -BLEEECCCCHHH

Then again...I watch as Nathan barfs into the room's wastebasket for ten solid minutes. Guess I wasn't the only one with a hangover after last night's tablaro.

I vaguely remember him mentioning he had a Valentines Day date this afternoon. I hope his date understands. He's probably not gonna make it at this rate... that is... if he even remembers the date. Nathan's memory ain't exactly the greatest in the best of circumstances let alone when he's hung over.

The meeting ends and I walk over to Charlie planning to drag him off to his bedroom but I'm interrupted by a bouncing Toki clutching a box; he pulls it open and hands me what looks like another one of his handmade presents.

"Happy Valentinsdag Pickles" he chirps.

I glance at it. It's a macaroni picture of a rum bottle pouring out hearts. I have to smile.

"Toki theat's greeat wit de rum bottle and all dood" I tell him.

He's all happy I like it and turns to give Charles one as well, before scampering off to devour Valentines Day sweets.

I turn to Charles. Grabbing his hand I race towards his bedroom pulling him after me. Once we get there I pull the door tight behind us. "Hey Charlie…" I mummer wrapping my arms around him, "Happy Valentines Day."

He smiles and lowers his lips to mine kissing me firm and strong taking my breath away.

I strip off his jacket then run my hands up his chest enjoying how he shivers and gasps as my fingers caress him.

He starts backing me towards the bed, his hands running up and down my back stopping to fondle my ass. I moan at his touch, kissing him all the more passionately as my growing hard on strains against the denim of my jeans.

When we've reached the bed, he pushes me down into a sitting position then reaches over and pulls off my tee shirt, tossing it aside. I reach up and unbutton his dress shirt sliding it off before grabbing his tie and pull him down on top of me.

Charles kisses me then moves his lips down my bare chest biting and licking with abandon until he reaches the waist band of my pants. I groan, enjoying the feel of clothing sliding off me as he pulls my pants and underwear away. I reach up stroking his face. "You gonna show off those cute panties for me?" I ask.

Charles smiles that sexy smile I love so much, leaning back he undoes his own pants pulling them down enough to reveal the undergarment in question "I take it you approve?" he purrs stroking his impressive erection thru the fabric.

Oh hell yes I approve!

I do my best to show him just how much I approve, as I shift so I can kiss his cock thru the panties. My body aches sweetly when he moans at my attention. I slip the underwear down enough to release his cock from it's silk imprisonment. It twitches lightly against my hand. I grab it running my thumb over the head, enjoying the feel of the soft smooth skin before I slide my mouth over it.

Charles groans as I grab the back of his thighs pulling him towards me and further into my mouth. I slowly start to move my head up and down sucking on Charles, savoring the feel of his arousal.

"Jesus fucking Christ you're a good cock sucker" he groans. I have to suppress a giggle. Sex is the only time I ever hear Charles swear and it never ceases to amuse me.

"Wanna return de favor babe?" I ask. He nods slightly and after some maneuvering we position ourselves on the bed into a side by side 69. Charles' pants get fully removed somewhere in the process. But I refuse to let him fully out of those panties. They look too good hugging his ass.

I start to suck him off again, while Charles takes my own member in hand sliding it between his lips. Oh mother fucking douchbags that feels good! Way too fucking good! Overcome, I'm soon cumming inside that sweet mouth of his as I scream his name over and over around his cock. He gasps clawing into my thighs, following my orgasm, filing my mouth with his seed.

We lay together after, wrapped in each others arms. I fall asleep listening to his heart beat.

330pm

I wake up and Charles is sitting in bed beside me surrounded by a lap top, a cell phone, and a giant pile of papers, as he conducts business.

He's wearing nothing but those red panties and a tie, (life is good!) There's only one thing that could make today even better. Hopping off the bed I grab my pants and fish the jewelry box out of my pocket.

Charles looks at me in shock as I position myself on one knee on the side of the bed. "Charles bein wit ya has made me tha happiest guy alive and I wanna know will ya spend da rest of yer life wit me?"

"What?" asked Charles

"Will ya marry me babe?"

I wait for Charles to say yes. I've been picturing him leaping into my arms and making wedding plans ever since I bought the ring. But, what he says is "I'm sorry Pickles, I can't."

... Fuck…I need a drink!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven -You don't know what you've got till it's gone

Told by Nathan

4:30 pm

I wake up slowly. I feel a little stiff but otherwise pretty good. I grab my recorder out of my jeans and flip the rewind switch for a few seconds before hitting play "Note to self make up with Murderface then have brutal make up sex." My voice reads. Damn, that's right. Earlier I got him all pissed off.

I rewind back to the beginning of the tape to see what else I recorded, there are some song ideas and one other note I left a few days back. "Note to self Murderface agreed to spend Valentines Day with you so get him a gift." I smile as I remember how Murderface lit up when I asked him on a Valentines Day date a while back. (I'd almost chickened out of asking because I thought he would think it was too gay for words)

I wander over to my desk and open the top drawer to view the valentines gift I got him, it's an antique lead sprinkler with all the letters of authentication, it's one of the few torture devices Murderface doesn't have in his collection. I also had a replica made that can be used to pour melted wax, instead of the oil/molten lead/ boiling water the original used.

When is Valentines Day anyway? Today's what- the 12th? So day after next should be valentines. I hope he likes the gifts (he can be so finicky sometimes).

I decide to head to the shower and wash off the scent of vomit before going and smoothing things over with Murderface. I'm just drying off when my door bursts open and Toki wanders in "Hi's Natan's" he greets me handing me a macaroni valentine of a kitty with sun glasses. "Happy valentindags"

"That's…uhhh…like cool." I tell him. "But Valentines Day is later this week." Toki shakes his head "No Natan's, it's today"

"No it's not" I go over to my laptop pulling up the date "See Toki today's the ...oh shit!"

The date on the computer reads 2-14.

Damn I think I've really fucked up. I snatch the gift out of my drawer and start rushing to Murderface's dungeon (Maybe I can patch this up still). Toki follows behind me. "Whats wrong Natans?"

"UHHH…Nothing. I uh just didn't realize it was…uh…Valentines Day...ummm…I kinda blew off…uh…someone off I was meeting up with today." I mutter nervously."

"Oh was yous suppose to haves a dates today?" asks Toki.

"Uh yeah" I answer. "So I'll like see you later." I'm hoping Toki will take the hint and leave so I can get to Murderface's room in peace but he keeps following me. "So you can like go Toki." I say trying to discourage him from following me further

"Whys aren't you headingks to the garage?"

"What?" I ask

"Whys aren't yous headings tos the garage? ifs yous are meetings somes goils you should be gettingks out ones of the really cools cars to picks her ups in, deres nothingks this way but Moidafaces room" Toki starts giggling "It's not like yous is goingks on dates wits Moidaface."

I don't say anything I just keep walking trying to act natural.

""Uhhhs Naten's yous acting weird" (well so much for acting natural)"Are you heading to Moidaface's room?"

"Uh…well uh…" I try to think of something to say.

"Oh are you and Moidaface gonna picks up goils or sometingks?"

"Umm…yeah…ummm something like that."

"Oh I wanna come to flirt with the goils too!" Toki exclaims running ahead of me towards Moidaface's room. Great just fucking great, like this won't piss off Murderface more. I run after Toki trying to think of someway to stop him but when I catch up to him he's already standing in Murderface's open doorway.

"Oh wowie." Toki whispers in awe. I look past him into the room and I have to agree with him, it's amazing. It's clean (which is a state I've never seen it in), black silk sheets and red rose petals cover the bed. Candles cover every other available surface. But most impressive is the ceiling. It's covered in stars, forming constellations of skulls, daggers, guitars, and other brutal shit.

My heart flutters I can't believe he did all this for me. I look around expecting him to be slumped pouting in some corner of the room but it's empty. Maybe he's pouting in the hot tub or something. All I can think of is; I need to find him and drag him back to this room and fuck his crazy little brains out.

I turn to leave and I notice Toki is staring at me curiously. I'll think of something to tell him later.

5:30pm

I've searched everywhere I could think of Murderface going. The hot tub, the driving track, the kitchen, the yard, even all of the recording studios, but I can't find him. Frustrated I flop on the living room couch and turn on the TV. He's gotta come out sooner or later and odds are good he'll come through this part of the house. I'll just have to wait for him.

The Deth Mintue is playing on the TV. I watch it absentmindedly as the burned blonde reporter guy talks about some fans killing themselves over our latest album (stupid jack offs).

"Breaking news!" the reporter suddenly exclaims "One of Dethklok's Dethkopters has crashed downtown in an explosion sauce delivery gone wrong. Only one of the famous band members is reported to have been aboard the kopter. Dethklok's bassist, William Murderface. Reports are not confirmed yet but so far there appears to be no survivor's; looks like the bands gonna need a new bassist. Tough luck guy's."

It takes me a few minutes to register what the reporter guy said. Murderface was on the kopter ... why the fuck was Murderface on the kopter? I suppose it doesn't really matter why. But Murderface was on the kopter. The kopter crashed. There were no survivor's.

This isn't right. There must be a mistake...

It's then I realize he wouldn't be on the kopter if not for me. I drove him off. The last thing I said to him was…Oh sweet lord the last thing I said to him was; "God why are you being so clingy today? It's pathetic!"

Images of Murderface flood my brain; on stage playing his slap cock bass solo, playing video games, lounging in the hot tub, fawning over some new weapon he's purchased, enthusing over some new idea for planet piss, spouting off some weird revolting shit he's read, touching me, kissing me- the idea of him never doing those things again hurts worse then anything I've experienced before and it's all my fault.

I want to take it back! God, Goddess, Devil, whoever…I'll do anything just let me take this back. I don't want to be without him..I...I..shit…I love him...Oh crap! I never even told him…Fuck I'm an idiot! I was too worried about if our relationship was worth causing a media shit storm to tell him I love him.

Well I don't have to worry now do I ha, ha...Oh fuck please let this be some fucked up dream. Please... this can't be happening.

A strange feeling of numbness comes over me as I slowly stand up and turn off the TV. There's a loud scream coming from somewhere. It takes me a few minutes but I finally realize I'm the one screaming and I don't think I can stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- Maybe theres hope

Told by Toki

2:00

I'm stuffed. I've eaten so much candy I just wanna lie down and digest. I get up and head to my room, spreading out on my bed next to my faithful companion, Deddy bear and slip into a sugar coma.

3:50 pm

I wake up from my sugar nap and decide to deliver more valentines. I head to Nathan's room first; the door is open slightly so I just walk in. I catch Nathan just as he's drying off from the shower "Happy valentindags" I tell him handing him his Valentine.

Nathan's seems to like my valentines but he tries to argue that it's not Valentines Day. Once he looks at his laptop and sees the date, he practically runs out of the room.

"Whats wrong Natans?" I ask following him.

"UHHH…Nothing. I uh just didn't realize it was…uh…Valentines Day...ummm…I kinda blew off…uh…someone off I was meeting up with today." He mutters

"Oh was yous suppose to haves a dates today?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, so I'll like see you later" He says but I'm curious to find out about what new girl Nathan is dating so I continue to follow. "So you can like go Toki." he says a few moments later.

I ignore his attempts to get me to go away. It's weird the direction Nathan is heading only leads to Murderface's room, not a logical place to head for a date "Whys aren't you headingks to the garage?"

I ask.

"What?' he asks startled

"Whys aren't yous headings tos the garage? ifs yous are meetings somes goils you should be gettingks out ones of the really cools cars to picks her ups in, deres nothingks this way but Moidafaces room" I giggle "It's not like yous is goingks on dates wits Moidaface."

Nathan doesn't say anything just keeps walking with odd expression on his face. It's weird

"Uhhhs Naten's yous acting weird" I tell him. "Are you heading to Moidaface's room?"

He still doesn't answer, but he must be going to Murderface's room. Where else would he be going? Suddenly a logical answer hits me "Oh are you and Moidaface gonna picks up goils or sometingks?"

"Umm…yeah…ummm something like that." Nathan answers

A night of flirting with chicks sounds like fun! Perfect for taking my mind off a certain guitarist. I'm not sure why Nathan's acting strange about it, but whatever, I'm inviting myself on this outing.

"Oh I wanna come to flirt with the goils too!" I exclaim running ahead of Nathan towards Murderface's room before Nathan can object.

I burst in to Murderface's expecting to see the familiar filthy dungeon; however, a completely different sight greets me. Candles, and rose petals are laid out everywhere and the ceiling is covered in brutal stars that make up neat pictures like skulls (must be one of those special painted star panels you can order). It's the most romantic brutal room I've ever seen.

"Oh wowie." I whisper in awe

When Nathan finally comes into the room, he smiles; his face lighting up like a child waiting for Othar the tooth collector. It's then I realize that Nathan and Murderface are not going out to score with girls, Nathan and Murderface have a date together.

Nathan and Murderface... a couple...who would have guessed it?

Still Nathan is the only person Murderface ever really listens to and he did throw himself in front of the loin gun thing at that one concert to protect Nathan.

And, Nathan is always patient with Murderface, even when he's being nuts. He's the one who makes sure Murderface always gets a chance to play slap cock base at our concerts and he always gets the most upset when Murderface gets seriously hurt like when he fell off the dethcycle.

Maybe them getting together does make sense. They would be a way brutal couple and Murderface is way cooler then some of the chicks Nathan has dated. (If smellier)

I watch Nathan as he rushes off, presumably after Murderface who's not currently in the room.

If those two can get together, maybe I shouldn't give up on Skwisgaar and I just yet. Working up my courage I head to Skwisgaar's room and knock lightly "Skwisagar are yous dere?" I call out to him. There's no answer. I almost go in but he might be entertaining a lady and I…I don't want to see that. Taking a deep breath I slide the valentine's I made for him under his door and hope for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- When it rains it pours

Told by Charles

1:00pm

Sometimes I wonder why I bother to try and keep the boys abreast of what's going on with their company. It's like pulling teeth to get them there. Then as I go over the company news, no one is paying any attention to me, accept Pickles and he's clearly not interested in me for what I'm saying. Oh well at least I tried.

430pm

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, it seems to spawn asexually when I'm not looking; I have it spread out over the bed with me as I sit next to Pickles. Nothing required me to actually work in my office today so I decided to do it in bed so I can stay near him, even if he's just sleeping I'm happiest near him.

The phone rings "Hello?" I ask.

"Sir, Lord Murderface has been incarcerated."

"What for?"

"Drunk and disorderly conduct, assault, public indecency and public urination."

I sigh. Those are the usual charges with Murderface. "Where is he being held?" I ask

"At the downtown precinct sir."

"The Dethkoptor I sent after Nathan's Explosion sauce should be approaching down town soon. Contact them and have them stop for Murderface."

"Yes sir."

I hang up the phone and continue to tackle paperwork. Eventually Pickles starts to stir.

I watch as he slowly wakes beside me.

Suddenly he hops out of bed rummages thru his pants and pulls a jewelry box out of the pocket. What the hell?

Pickles positions himself on one knee on the side of the bed. Christ don't let him do what I think he's going to.

"Charles bein wit ya has made me tha happiest guy alive and I wanna know will ya spend da rest of yer life wit me?"

Shit he did.

"What?" I ask

"Will ya marry me babe?"

I want to say yes. I want to throw myself into Pickles' arms and never let him go but I can't.

I can just see the headlines Dethklok drummer marries manager in gay wedding ceremony. Dethklok being ripped apart by a Yoko Onno named Charles Ofdensen.

Also, part of me knows Pickles and I can never last. Right now Pickles loves me, right now were happy, but eventually he's going to get bored of me; or worst yet find me disgusting when he's found out about all the blood I've spilt.

"I'm sorry Pickles, I can't." I tell him.

The look on Pickles face breaks my heart. He tosses on some pants and runs out of the room before I can stop him.

My phone rings "What?" I yell into it

"My lord there's been an accident, the Dethkopter you sent out this morning crashed."

I feel my stomach drop "Had the kopter picked up Murderface yet?" I ask.

"Yes sir we have men heading to the crash site now, there's no word yet if there were any survivors."

I get up and hurriedly put on my suit. "Send the coordinates to my phone immediately." I order, rushing to the garage.

William Murderface, often the most problematic of the band, he's one of MY boys.

He'll be alright I won't allow for him not to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- love woes

Told by-Skwisgaar

4:30pm

My fingers fly silently across my Gibson explorer as I lay back on my bed spacing out. I hear a knock on my door

"Skwisgaar are yous dere?" Toki calls out.

I freeze, I'm torn between wanting to hang out with him and being afraid where it will lead. "This is dildos! Valentine's or not it's just Toki. I'm sure I can refrain from seducing stupid Toki." I whisper to myself

I stand up; about to call out to him, when a paper slides under my door. I walk over and scoop it up. It's one of Toki's valentines. Despite being made of dildo pasta I can still tell it's Freya and her chariot. I open the card and the simple message written there brings me to my knees. Skwisgaar Jeg elsker deg.

It can't be because Toki made a translation error because he wrote he loves me in dildos Norwegian. How do I deal with this? I pick up my guitar. It's always been a source comfort but right now I think I could use some extra help. I head out with my guitar firmly clutched in my hand in search of a drink.

Awhile later, I find a large amount of alcohol along with an inebriated red headed drummer at the kitchen table. I pull up a chair beside him and reach for a bottle.

"Heeyy dats my booze. Get yer own." Pickles moans trying to snatch the bottle back from my hand.

"Yous gots plenties" I tell him opening the bottle and taking a swig.

The alcohol runs down my throat with a familiar burning sensation. After I finish off about a third of the bottle I glance over at Pickles. Normally Pickles is a fairly happy drunk but at the moment he looks like he's near suicidal.

"What's de matters with yous?" I ask Pickles.

He turns a blood shot eye to me. "I've hadda bad day."

"Ah that is somethingks I would be understandinks." I sympathize "Valentines day is dildos, makes de people so deys acts all stupids."

Pickles lets out a humorless laugh "Yea I sure managed ta act stupid taday."

"Oh whats yous does?" I ask expecting an "I was so drunk I (Guitar rift)" story.

Pickles turns his head down and sighs "I asked Charles ta marry me…an got turned down."

"Charles? Our managers guys Charles? Seriously?" I laugh "How highs was yous?"

"I wasn't- I was sober. That's the worst part." Pickle groans taking another swig of booze.

"What was I thinking? Why did I ever think...I mean we've been tagether a few months now and I've never been happier...and I thought…fuck I don't know what I thought…" Pickles drops his head on the table and I sit in shock.

"Fucks, that's..umm...yous and Charles has been seeinks each others?." I stammer. (Actually it kinda explains a lot, like that locket with Charlie's picture Pickles wears)

Pickles looks up from the table "Yeah." His eyes narrow. "You ganna make something of it?"

I shake my head no "Yous is nots the only ones wits...dose kinds of problems, although mine are kinda on da opposite end."

Pickles cocks one of his pierced eyebrows at me. Embolden by a few more drinks I continue. "I don't knows whats to does. Today, Toki confessed he loves me."

Pickles took a drink out of his current bottle. "Well duh that's obvious. He's only been following you around like a love struck puppy ferever."

"Whats you mean? We fights alls the times." I protest.

"Yea. Between him dressing like you in his tribute band, trying to make sure your TV specials go great, dating chicks that are a carbon copy of ya, Oh and lets see, offering to suck your dick. Seriously dood it's obviously he's crazy about ya."

"Okays, fines, maybes he has little crush on me." I admit. "But whats am I's supposeds to does now that he is tellinks mes? I can't exactly ignore that."

"Guess dat depends on if yer willing ta admit ya want him or noooooot." slurs Pickles

That statement causes me to blanch; I mentally assure myself that there's no way anyone could know about my Toki dreams and masturbation fantasies.

Pfffft I snort, hoping to hide my discomfort. "Whats are yous goinks on abouts? Want Toki? Whys woulds I wants Toki?"

Pickles looks at me rolls his eyes and takes another drink "Watever dood."

I take a large swig out of a bottle and start fingering the chords to the Duncan's coffee jingle "Besides even ifs I dids wants him; what goods would comes from it? If I fuckseds him, he'd probably would wants a relationships or somethinks."

"Would dat be such a bad thing?"

Pffft "Can you picture me in dildos relationship?"

Pickles shrugs. "Maybee."

I shake my head "Won'ts happen." I go back to playing my guitar trying to block out images of what a relationship with Toki would be like, since I know it would only end with Toki in tears when he found me in bed with someone else. I won't do that to Toki but dam if I know what I will do now that he's gone and given me that valentine.

I turn to Pickles. "So why did managers guy say no?" I ask.

Pickles looks at me. "What?"

"When you asked de managers to marrys you, why dids he says no?"

"Dood I don't know!"

"Wells, what dids he say whens you askeds?" I demand.

"Fuck I didn't ask!"

"Well yous shoulds" I tell him "If you loves him enoughs to marrys him, you should know whys he says no, you shoulds fights for hims."

"Yer afraid because a guy ya like, says he loves ya and yer encouragin me ta fight fer a relationship with Charles?"

Touché I sit silently for a moment. Why am I encouraging him? Who knows? Maybe because I want someone to be happy. So, why not try and help him and our crazy kick ass robot lawyer be happy together?

Suddenly a loud blood curdling scream fills the air. It goes on forever; when it stops we sit silent and stunned until Pickles turns to me "Dood was thet Natan?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Down in flames

told by Murderface

4:10 pm

After getting kicked out of a few other places; I wind up in the bar where Nathan and I had our first fuck session. I soon realize coming here was a huge mistake, as my mind keeps wandering back to that night.

We had come in with the rest of the guys, drunk off our asses, gotten even drunker, and then Nathan and I had wound up in the bathroom at the same time. He'd been walking over to the sink when he slipped, without thinking I spun around from the urinal I was using and caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Thanks." He grunted, clutching tight to me as he firmly planted his feet under him, righting himself. Once standing, Nathan looked at me not bothering to release me or pull away "You're…uhh…always doing that you know."

"Doing what?" I asked

"Catching me...saving my ass...like In that trust circle thing Twinkletits made us do. You were the one who caught me."

"He told me to." I answered embarrassed.

Nathan shrugged "You still could of, you know, dropped me or refused. You were also the one who leapt in front of the gun that crazy chick was firing at my groin at that one concert."

"Scho?"

"So...I just...I never thanked you and I wanted to and stuff...but I have kinda a hard time expressing myself sometimes"

I started blushing; pleased to be getting praise, especially from Nathan. He pressed a little closer against me and I realized I was still hanging out of my pants.

I had never gotten around to putting my dick away between using the urinal and turning to catch him. Not that Nathan hadn't seen my hog before, but with him still holding on to me, it was kinda embarrassing. I started to pull away tucking myself back in when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't." He growled into my ear as he let his hand run down my arm taking hold of my cock. Slowly, he started moving his fingers up and down my length.

"Schit what are you doing? I asked

"Trying to express myself. Do you want me to stop?"

I started to panic slightly. was this some kinda sick joke? Like when Nathan had gotten hold of the fire crackers and had assaulted me with the dam things all day long.

"You don't want me…you fuck shcuper models for pish schake why are you...? Ahhh" I gasped as his grip tightened around my cock.

"I want you Murderface." Nathan growled softly, pressing closer against me so I could feel the bulge in the crotch of his jeans.

The gayness of it was almost unbearable. I was standing in a bar bathroom for shit's sake, growing harder by the second from Nathan touching me.

I can't do this I don't like guys part of my mind screamed.

Yeah right who are you trying to fool? Another part of my mind argued. I found myself agreeing with the later half of my brain as Nathan's touch was slow driving me insane. (Besides it doesn't count if you're drunk right?)

"Don't schtop." I groaned.

Nathan had a feral smile as he pressed me back against the wall. His mouth attacked mine, biting and sucking at my lips, the while he continued to stroke my cock harder and faster.

Eventually he pulled his mouth away from mine causing me to whimper slightly. Chuckling softly, he sank down on his knees in front of me moving his mouth to my groin. "Nathan your not gonna..." I whispered then gasped as he moved his mouth over my cock (apparently he was).

I cried out as he teased the head of my of my cock with his tongue and fell back against the wall praying my legs wouldn't give way. Nathan started to suck me lightly at first, then harder and faster.

His mouth was hot and wet and amazing. He started to moan around my cock, the vibrations sent me into overload. "Nathan…schit Nathan I'm gonna..." I lost it then, cuming hard into his mouth, shaking and gasping. I started to slide to the floor but Nathan caught me, pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"Scho you caught me thish time." I gasped as I laid my head against his shoulder. Nathan smiled at me and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the kiss hard then pushed him on his back moving my fingers to the zipper of his pants. I opened his fly, pulling out his hardened cock, stroking it.

"Oh fuck yeah Murderface." Nathan groaned as I started stroking harder and faster. His eyes closed and his breathing became shallower; encouraged I decided to try something I liked chicks to do to me.

I slid his pants down, then moved the middle and pointer finger of my free hand into my mouth, made sure they were well coated with saliva, then moved them slowly and gently into Nathan's ass. His eyes popped open and he looked at me with an expression of shock, which soon turned to a look of pure pleasure as my exploring fingers found the lump of his prostate.

Nathan squirmed and panted "Yes. Fuck yes." he moaned deeply. He was so beautiful; flushed and panting, his black hair spread across the floor like dark water, his emerald green eyes filled with desire and lust. I continued to finger his ass enjoying the tight warm sensation, while still stroking his weeping erection. It wasn't long before he tensed up; griping my fingers inside him so tight it was almost painful then, came hard all over my hand.

It was at that point a completely wasted Pickles stumbled in and fell head first into the toilet and started spewing. "Heeeyyyyy what are you...bleech…what are yoooou two dooing on da floor?" He asked in between spurts of sickness.

Nathan got up and fastened his pants "Uhhhh.

"I had too musch to drink, fell during pee pee time and knocked Nate down." I supplied

"Oh oooooookkkayy den…blech!"

Nathan and I quickly cleaned up and headed out to where the other guys were as if nothing had happened.

I had figured that night would be a one time thing; we were drunk, it would just be one of those things that happened that we would never talk about again; but the next day Nathan came to my room. "Hey Murderface, you…uh…know what we did the other night... do you want to do it again?"

That what started the best two months of my life. Now I'm in the same dam bar where IT started; downing booze on Valentines Day, by myself. Shit could I get any more pathetic?

"Do you think you might have had enough?" the bartender asks me after a dozen drinks or so. This woman looks like something Skwisgaar would bring home with wrinkled skin that hangs loosely off her like elephant hide. "Whatchs it to you wrinkled titsch?" I snarl "I'm paying scho just keep pouring the drinksh."

The bartender glares at me and summons a big ass bouncer with a huge fucking muscular frame, like some kinda body builder.

"It's time to go" the guy tells me.

I know someone smart would just walk away but this is me drunk. I get a few punches in but ultimately my ass is handed to me when I try to fight him.

Right before I pass out I do manage to piss on his shoes though.

4:35pm

I wake up in a jail cell mercifully alone my head throbbing "Oh, your awake finally." a disgustingly cheerful voice calls out. I watch as a blonde haired police woman wanders over to my cell with some Advil and water "Thought you could use this Mr. Murderface." She says handing me the glass of water and some pills through the bars. I take them. "Boys didn't recognize ya when you came in, but I knew you from your picture so I made sure your manager was contacted right away. Not standard procedure but your not exactly anyone." She says.

"You recognized my picture? You a fan?" I ask. She's not half bad looking and I sure as hell wouldn't mind hearing she's a fan of mine.

"Oh I love Dethklok's music. Who doesn't? But, honestly it's my son who has posters of you all over his bedroom." She explains pulling out a picture of a pimply fifteen year old. (What the hell is up with teenage boys wanting me?)

A Klokateer soon comes in to settle the bail and escort me out to the Dethkopter.

Aboard the chopper, I wander around feeling anxious about going back to Mordhouse and dealing with Nathan. Why the hell did Nathan invite me out on a valentine date then ditch? I was looking forward to seeing him get all excited over the candles and stars (he will never admit it but Nathan kinda likes romantic shit). I can't figure out just what I did to fuck things up. Maybe I didn't do anything wrong, maybe the inevitable has happened and Nathan has just gotten tired of fat, ugly, smelly, fucked up me.

I'm worthless why would he want me? My chest tightens it hurts, this feeling of rejection hurts. Why did I let Nathan touch me? Why did I let myself think he wanted me even for a moment? I knew this would happen so why does it hurt so badly? This pain is overwhelming. I want to scream and cry and curl up somewhere and die so I won't feel anymore. It's too much to bear.

I finger my knife's edge, I need it, using it on myself won't take away the pain but it will make it more manageable. I duck into the next room which winds up being the cargo bay. I take the knife and cut my self again and again because the physical pain is a hundred times better than these feelings; it's a hundred times easier to take.

Blood runs down my arm and a sense of calm washes over me-until I look up.

Giant crates marked Explosion sauce, all bearing Nathan's stupid beautiful face surround me.

Furious I kick one of the crates sending it crashing against the floor, dozens of sauce filled bottles go scattering all over the cargo room. I start picking up bottles, hurling them against the walls and ground, the room is quickly covered in the thick red sauce and I sink to the floor almost tantrumed out.

I take one last bottle and chuck it as hard as I can across the cargo bay, it hits the control panel to the outer cargo doors breaking and leaking into the panel. Sparks and smoke start pouring out of the panel and the next thing I know, half the dam cargo room is on fire. I guess explosion sauce is highly flammable (who knew); everything quickly goes up in flames.

I stand there watching as it all burns down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -What the feck is going on?

Told by Pickles

540pm

I drop the bottle of booze I'm holding when I hear screaming, it's such an eerie sound; especially when I finally realize who's making it. When the screaming abruptly stops, I turn to Skwisgaar, wondering if my ears were playing tricks on me. "Dood wass thet Natan?" I ask. Skwisgaar nods looking equally spooked "Yeahs I dinks it was."

The screaming starts again. I get up and start running to where I think the screams are coming from. I've heard Nate make plenty ungodly noises before, from angry tantrums to hellish metal growls, but nothing like this.

"Natan!" I yell "Natan are you OK?" Theres no answer other than that horrible sound.

I eventually find Nathan. He doesn't seem to be injured; he's just standing still as stone, other than his mouth which is contorted with his screams. The noise is awful it sound like someone's ripping his guts out.

"Jesus Nate, what da feck is da matter?" I ask. Nathan just stands there screaming "Hey yar kinda freaken me out. Natan say sumthin!" I yell he just continues to make that ear splitting sound. I try shaking him but he doesn't respond, I turn to Skwisgaar "Go get help." I order, he nods and runs off and I stand there frightened.

Skwisgaar returns in what feels like an eternity later, followed closely by Charles. Charles' eyes momentarily fix on mine but we both quickly turn away.

"So what's going on? Charles asks Skwisgaar said there's something wrong with Nathan?"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock! Loooook at him, he's been standing there makin that god awful sound for ten minutes. I can't get him to stop or even acknowledge me so yeah I think it's safe to say dere's somethin wrong wit him" I snap.

Charles blinks and walks over to Nathan "Nathan?" he gently shakes him "Nathan?" when there's no response Charles shakes Nathan harder, there is still no response. An odd look crosses Charlie's face, my heart sinks when I realize it's fear. He reaches back and slaps Nathan. Nathan blinks, stops screaming, and then drops to the ground. Charles steps back clearly startled.

"Natan?" I ask crouching next to him on the floor "Wheat's goin on dood?"

"He wasn't here to catch me that time." Nathan mumbles then buries his head in his hands

Charles is soon crouched on the floor with us. Normally the calm sensible one; Charles looks shaken and at a loss. I can't blame him it's an unsettling sight, seeing Nathan this upset. I've only seen him close to being this upset once and that was when we thought we lost Charles.

A sick sense of dread fills me that only intensifies when Toki runs into the rec room clutching his deddy bear tightly and crying, his face a red tear stained mess. Skwisgaar walks over to him taking him in his arms

"Toki whats is de matters?" He asks.

Toki clutches him and wails pitifully. Skwisgaar starts talking to him in Swedish. I don't understand a word but the tone is soothing and gentle. Toki looks at Skwisgaar and says something in Norwegian that makes Skwisgaar looked confused.

"What he say?" I ask.

Skwisgaar looks at me "It doesn't makes de senses. He just keeps sayins he's deads"

"Who's dead dood?"

"Murderface" Nathan rumbles his expression one of pure heart breaking pain.

"What?" asks Charles.

Toki continues crying "I saws he is dead. Deads from fires n smokes."

"What are you two talking about? Murderface isn't..." Charles starts then stops as his cell phone starts buzzing, he takes one look at the text then jumps up and bolts from the room. Gone, before I can think to follow.

I sit stunned Muderface dead? One of us gone? Fuck I hope Toki and Nathan are wrong on this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Crying

Told by Nathan

6:10pm

Charles runs out of the room and everything goes quiet for a minute except Toki's sobs.

The silence is broken when Pickles suddenly exclaims "Seriously! What de feck is goin on guys!"

Toki's sobs get louder and I can't bring myself to talk about it so I just point at the TV control petal, Pickles following my gesture and kicks on the TV.

The Dethklok Minute comes on, filling the large television screen. Dethklok's bassist William Murderface died today in a Dethkopter crash reads a caption that scrolls endlessly across the bottom of the TV; while a memorial reel of photos flickers by in the background. Each picture shows Murderface at some various point or other in time.

There are shots of him from our concerts, shots of him with other bands before we started Dethklok, public appearance shots including one from that god awful X Mas special he did, and one of him high as a kite dragging his ass on the racetrack during the Nascar theater hybrid event he threw. There are even a couple of pictures of Murdeface as a kid, which I know would embarrass the hell out of him.

It's strange, part of me keeps thinking that I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing him about these pictures being on TV later. Then the grim reality that I can't because he's dead- they're showing the god damn pictures because he's dead -creeps back in. Fuck this is like some weird twisted nightmare.

"Dis is dildos!" Skwisgaar exclaims "Hows cans de reporders be knowinks he's deads befores we does?"

Toki slowly lets go of Skwisgaar and makes his way over to me. Sitting beside me, Toki wraps his arms around me.

"I is so sorry Nathans. So, so sorry. I knows you cares about Morderface alots." He whispers

Something inside of me breaks at those words and I find myself finally shedding tears over the death of the man I love.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Lost family

Told by Toki

440pm

After I slip my valentine to Skwisgaar, I decide I need more sugar and head back to the dining hall to gather some.

When I get there I spot Jean Pierre, who is shuffling around the tables. Oh good he must be bringing in more confections.

However upon closer inspection, I see something is wrong, Jean Pierre is crying, tears run down his lumpy stitched together face. I know it's not metal to care but he looks so sad I can't help it. "Jean Pierre what's is wrongs?" I ask.

He turns to me startled "My lord have you not heard then about Lord Murderface?"

Murderface? What did Murderface do to make Jean Pierre cry? "Nos. Why whats did he does?"

"He…he...he died Master Toki."

Wait what? I must not have heard Pierre correctly.

"Jean Pierre what did you say?"

"There was a helicopter crash. He didn't survive; it's been on the Dethklok minute for ze last couple of minutes."

No, this can't be right! Jean Pierre must have heard wrong. Murderface, Nathan, Pickles, and my Skwisgaar, these are my friends, my band mates, my family. No way some stupid helicopter crash has stolen a member of my family away from me!

I run to the safety of my room and grab my laptop goggling Dethmintue, convinced that whatever I see on the website will not include Murderface's death. I pull up the website and the first thing I see is a distance shot of a burning Dethkopter.

No. No this isn't happening.

I stare in disbelief as underneath the burning Dethkopter is a picture of Murderface with the headline "William Murderface died in helicopter crash today."

I throw my laptop across the room, the screen hits the floor and cracks but the images of the crash and Murderface remain. I grab Deddybear off my bed and flee the room. I can't deal with this alone. I need the others.

I find them in the rec room; Skwisgaar looks concerned when he sees me and wraps his arms around me "Toki whats is de matters?" He asks. I try to tell him but all that comes out are strangled sobs and wails as I clutch at him burying myself into his shirt.

"Shush Toki, calm down, its OK, calm down, what is going on?" Skwisgaar whispers to me in his native tongue

"Broken. Our family is broken." I finally manage to tell him forcing the words out thru my own Native tongue. "He's dead. He burned up he's dead."

Grief stricken, I cling to Skwisgaar, needing this anchor of comfort he's providing as I cry for our lost friend and brother.

A short while later as the Dethmintue is turned on the TV and the reality of the situation hits everyone, I go over to Nathan. I don't even know what to say to him. I know he must be hurting worst of all and I don't think anyone besides myself knows that. I sit beside him putting my arms around him and say the only thing I can say "I is so sorries Nat'an, so so sorries. I knows you cares about Morderface alots" Nathan starts crying and I hold him as Skwisgaar and Pickles sit beside us; all of us trying to give and at the same time receive as much solace as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Meanwhile

Told by Charles

445pm

The ride to the crash site takes a life time. I fidget in the back seat feeling helpless. I feel the happy life I enjoy with Dethklok slipping away from me and I'm terrified.

My mind turns to Pickles, because perhaps I can fix things there. I don't want to think about what I might find at the crash site.

Pickles, god I know I should never have started a relationship with him. I fought so long and hard against it but in the end when he came to me in my office one night demanding my attention, I folded to his gorgeous will.

Maybe I can get him to understand I'm not the kind of person he's going to want to spend the rest of his life with and we will be able to still work together. Jesus just working together will be hell. I knew this would end eventually, but I thought I had more time. Shit, I miss him already.

The car eventually pulls up to the crash site and I'm greeted by a klokateer.

"What's the status?" I ask (Please let Murderface be OK I think)

"Sir, the Dethkopter is beyond repair, the cargo was destroyed, and the downtown property damage is estimated to be...

"I don't care." I interrupt. "I can read the expense reports later! What about Murderface... has he been located?"

"Yes sir. Murderface has been found, he's alone survived the crash, and our medics are currently checking him over. I will take you there."

I follow the kloakateer while giving a silent pray of thanks to the Gods that once again Murderface survived what would be a death sentence for anyone other than a member of Dethklok.

I find the bassist sitting by one of the Mordhaus ambulances; He's rubbing at his eyes and fighting the medics' attempts to get him to wear an oxygen mask.

"So looks like you've had a busy day." I remark. "I would suggest keeping the oxygen mask on after all the smoke you were exposed to." Murderface shrugs but stops fighting the mask.

His eyes are red, he's covered in soot there are some nasty cuts on his arms (which I suspect were not caused by the crash) and his hair is slightly singed but otherwise Murderface looks no worse for wear.

I sit beside him till one of the medics turns to us.

"Lord Murderface the doctor back at the Mordhaus hospital will want to run some test to see how bad the smoke damage is. So, we will take you straight there and keep you for the night to make sure you're alright."

Murderface hates hospitals, I expect him to start pitching a fit but he agrees to go along with it without a fuss. Weird... crash must have really shaken him up.

I head back to Mordhaus with Murderface and make sure he gets settled into the hospital. Then after instructing the doctor to contact me immediately if Murderface's condition changes, I head to my office to see what other chaos has broken out in the Dethklock Empire while I wasn't looking.

6:00pm

I'm sitting in my office trying to focus on work (Truthfully I think I'm just trying to make sure I don't accidentally run into Pickles) when Skwisgaar comes running in. "Dere is sumthingks wrong wit Natens!" He cries out not even trying to hide his concern. I get up and follow him to the rec room where Nathan's standing next to Pickles letting out a blood curling scream.

Pickles...our eyes meet momentarily before we both turn away.

"So what's going on? Skwisgaar said there's something wrong with Nathan?" I ask.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock; loooook at him, he's been standing dere makin that god awful sound fer ten mintues. I can't get him to stop or even acknowledge me. So yeah I think it's safe to say dere's soomethin wroong with him." Pickle snaps.

I know Pickles too well; I can hear the near panic in his voice. I walk over to Nathan. Christ he isn't moving, just screaming. Is it some kind of seizure? "Nathan?" I shake him "Nathan?" I shake him harder, there's still no response. OK now I'm scared, I reach back and slap Nathan. He blinks then goes limp sinking to the ground...

"Na'tan?" Pickle crouches next to him on the floor "What's going on dood?"

"He wasn't here to catch me that time." Nathan mumbles then buries his head in his hand looking for all the world like some giant lost child.

I join them on the floor, I don't know what's going on, let alone what to do to fix this.

Toki wanders in the living room clutching his deddy bear tightly and crying, he's obviously been crying Skwisgaar goesover and hugs him.

"Toki what's is de matters?" he asks. Toki clutches him crying, Skwisgaar starts talking to him in Swedish, Toki answers him back in Norwegian.

"What he say?" Pickles asks Skwisgaar

"Its doesn't makes de senses. He just keeps sayinks he's deads"

"Who's dead dood?"

"Murderface" Nathan rumbles.

Wait "What?"

Toki continues crying "I saws he is dead, all dead from fire n smoke."

What the hell? I think "What are you two talking about? Murderface isn't..." I start to ask when my cell phone starts buzzing the text is from the hospital- there's been a change in status please come to the hospital immediately.-

Fuck! I take off running I arrive several minutes later panting and out of breath. The doctor greets me, "What's happened I got a text saying there was a status change?"

The doctor beckons me to follow, he leads me to a room where I find Murderface clothed in a hospital gown using hypodermic needles as darts on a precious moments calendar (I can't entirely blame him those precious moment kids are creepy. How the hell did that thing even make its way into Mordhaus?)

"Apparently the patient is bored and wants to leave. He really should stay in case he has a delayed reaction to the smoke but whatever."

The doctor sent me that text message because Murderface is bored? Stupid ass damn near gave me a heart attack! He is so fired!

"Dam schtright I'm leaving. Thisch place schucks! They won't even give me any decent pain pillsh shelfish bashtardsh! I was in a helicopter crash and they won't even give me any dwale"

"We can't give you dwale we don't have any!" exclaims the frustrated doctor

"Jesch what kinda hospital is thisch doeshn't have any dwale?"

"A sane one, no hospital has used dwale since the dark ages, the hemlock in it alone could kill you!"

"Perhaps if you're this bored and energetic you could let the others know you're alive" I suggest "some of them seem to have gotten the impression you died and it's distressed them quite a bit."

Murderface smiles mirthlessly "They must of been watching TV, it'sch been shaying I'm dead for like a half hour."

I glance over at the muted TV in the room. Dethklock's legendary bassist died in helicopter crash today reads the scrolling bottom caption on the Dethmintue.

Nathan and Toki having breakdowns suddenly make sense; needless to say I'll make sure heads roll down at the Dethmintues studio.

"Scho the guysh are upshet huh?"

"Yes, yes of course they are"

"All of them?"

"Well Pickles and Skwisgaar seemed confused, so I'm guessing they, like myself, had not seen the broadcast yet, but Toki was beside himself and to be honest I've never seen Nathan so upset."

An expression of concern crosses William's face before being suppressed behind his normal scowl. He gets up and trudges out of the hospital wing as I grab my cellphone and start making some calls in response to Dethmintues "reporting".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Some Resolution

Told by Skwisgaar

6:15pm

Nathans crying, Toki's crying, Pickles looks like he's in shock, Charles ran off somewhere and as for me, hell I don't know. Murderface is…was loud, obnoxious, stank half the time and didn't even write his own bass lines.

But, he was (though damned if I would ever lower myself to tell him) a good bass player; when he put forth the effort and a friend, I will miss him.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks, I don't bother to try and stop crying, if anyone asks about it I'll just tell them I'm high.

Suddenly a familiar voice intrudes upon the sound of our grief "Holy schit whatchs got you ascholesch all worked up."

I turn and low and behold the cause of our grief is leaned against a wall wearing a white dress I eventually identify as a hospital gown and smelling slightly of burned hair.

"Yous is beingks alive!" I exclaim.

Murderface smiles a shit eating grin "Rumorsch of my demische were greatly exaggerated"

I watch as Pickles expression turns to one of profound relief and Toki lets out a happy "Wowie" before throwing himself at Murderface knocking them both to the ground.

Murderface winces as they connect with the floor but allows Toki to hug him fiercely. Nathan gets up at this point and lumbers over to them, he pushes lightly at Toki "Off" he commands. Toki rolls off our bassist smiling and bounds over next to me like an overgrown puppy.

Nathan stands there for a minute looking like he's going to kill Murderface, then suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a tight embrace. The two say something to each other I can't make out then the next thing I know Nathan's kissing Murderface all over softly mumbling what sounds suspiciously like words of love.

What the hel? I've obviously missed something

Pickles looks confused but shrugs getting up and wanders toward the kitchen "I need more booze" he says but before he leaves the rec room, he pauses "Glad your alive Murderface." he says then continues on his quest for alcohol.

Toki leans over to me "We shoulds gives them somes privacies" he whispers nodding towards Nathan and Murderface.

"Ja" I agree.

Grinning Toki grabs my hand and pulls me with him out of the room.

I blindly follow not realizing where were heading until I'm inside of Toki's room, the familiar comfortable smell of modeling glue and candy filling the air.

I hear a click behind me, I look back and find Toki has locked he door behind us.

"Toki?" I ask uncertain.

The Norwegian grins shyly at me then wraps his arms around my neck pulling me down so his lips can meet mine. I start to melt into his kiss before what we're doing hits me, I push away from Toki "We can'ts be doingks dis."

Toki cocks his head at me "Whys?"

"Because" I stammer.

"Am I less attractive den 90 years olds goils?"

"What? No..."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to beings ins a relationships!" I yell trying to push past Toki to get to the door.

"Dats doesn'ts makes sense, not wantingks to bes in a relationships hasn't stoppseds yous from fucksing hundreds of women."

"Yous is nots a woman!"

Toki actually rolls his eyes at me "Oh comes off it Skwisgaar, everyone knows your willingks to eats de sausages, yous has saids as much youself!"

I can feel my face redden "You is not some randoms groupie Toki!"

"And, that matters because whats? I am beings special to you?"

"Yes you is special, I loves you! You dildo!" I snarl at him.

Oh shit where the hell did that come from? It's true though I realize as I stand here trying to look anywhere except at Toki. Odin help me I do love him.

Toki takes hold of one of my hands "You loves me and I loves you" he whispers bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing it softly "so be with me Skwisgaar."

"I's nots goods enoughs for yous." I confess trying to pull away.

Toki laughs "The fastest guitarist in the worlds, a self proclaimed Gods, isn't goods enough for a second rate guitarists likes me?"

"You're specials even if you weren't with Dethklok, even if yous couldn't plays a singles damn songs you woulds still be special. You're nots likes me, you're not importants just because you cans plays the guitars." I tell him

Toki pulls me into his arms "I don'ts loves you because you can plays the guitars Skwisgaar, I loves you because you're you."

"Toki" I try to explain "You don'ts wants to bes wits me, I will onlies hurts you."

Toki shrugs "It hurts nots to bes wits you, so if I ams goingks to hurts either way I chooses to hurts beings wit you."

Toki pulls me into a kiss again; I don't have the will to fight anymore so I kiss him back allowing him to plunder my mouth with his tongue for what seems like an eternity of pleasure.

He gently pulls my hair back, forcing me to tilt my head to the side so he can ravage my neck. Lips then teeth attack my throat leaving me aching with desire. I know in the back of my mind there will be unsightly marks left behind but I don't care, it feels so good.

Clothes are removed and we make it onto his twin bed, he's hard and panting below me as I work his cock with my hand "Please" he begs "Fucks, God please Skwisgaar please." he pants.

How can I resist a request like that? I spot a bottle of lotion on Toki's nightstand; grabbing it I start spreading it liberally on Toki's cock with one hand while moving the fingers of my other hand deep inside myself stretching my ass wide for him.

When I'm satisfied I can take him I slide down his cock taking it all the way into me.

FUCK... That hurts!

It's been too dam long since I've done this. Toki worries if I'm OK and I have to assure him several times I'm fine before I can press my hands to his sculpted chest pushing myself up then grinding back down to take him inside my ass again.

After a few seconds I finally get the angle right so each thrust sends wave after fucking wave of wonderful sensation thru me.

I allow my hands to explore Toki's body as I ride him sliding my nails over his muscular shoulders, across his broad pecs, up his neck and thru his chestnut mane, God he's so beautiful! This is my fantasy come to life and I'm getting so close.

Beneath me Toki clutches my hips pulling me tighter against him all the while writhing, gasping and screaming in a mix of Norwegian and English." Skwisgaar!" he screams throwing his head back hard and cumming deep inside me. That sends me over the edge and I cum over his stomach.

Afterwards I flop down next to him and he pulls me into his arms " Jeg elsker Skwisgaar"

He whispers into my ear.

"Jag älska du alltför" I tell him snuggling into his embrace. Right before we drift off to sleep I kiss him lightly "Hey Toki"

"Yeahs Skwisgaar?"

"Happy Alla hjärtans da."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I'm not dead yet

Murderface

6:15pm

I walk toward the rec room, the stone floor chilling my feet because I'm still just wearing the fucking hospital gown. I didn't think to put my boots on or even real cloths for that matter before dashing out of the Mordhaus hospital. I consider going and getting some clothes but I'd have to go to all the way to my room for that so fuck it.

As I approach I hear the distinctive sound of Toki wailing, it makes me cringe, I always feel kinda bad when he cries, especially when I've caused it. Then notice a lower deeper sobbing noise. It takes me a moment to place it- then I realize its Nathan- holy shit Nathan is crying?

I walk in and see everyone's backs as they stare at the TV (How the fuck did The Dethmintue get hold of pictures of me in the bathtub as a kid?) I wonder briefly before calling out. "Holy schit whatch's got you ascholesch all worked up."

Skwisgaar turns around and looks at me "Yous is beings alive!" he exclaims.

"Rumorsch of my demische were greatly exaggerated"

The others are now turning around Toki lets out a happy "Wowie" before throwing himself at me, knocking both our asses to the ground.

Hitting the floor hurts like a son of a bitch with the bruises I got from the crash, but Toki seems so happy hugging me that I let him continue (Shit this is so dam gay). Nathan gets up at this point and lumbers over to us, he pushes at Toki "Off" he commands. Toki rolls off me and runs over to Skwisgaar.

Nathan stands there for a minute looking at me, his eyes a storm of emotion, then pulls me into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry" he whispers "I'm so sorry I'm an ass, I didn't realize today was Valentines Day, and I was hung over and... Oh God Murderface" ...he sobs "I thought…I thought I had lost you".

"Nathan..."

"Don't you ever do that again!" he growls. ''Don't you ever put me thru that again! Never again you hear me." he starts kissing me possessively on my throat and shoulders reducing me to whimpers and groans of pleasure.

I hear Pickles say "I need more booze" and "Glad your alive Murderface." before he flees the room and Toki tells Skwisgaar that they should give us some privacy before they take off as well.

Once were alone Nathan's hands stray up the hospital gown rubbing my chest and gently pinching my nipples, "Yesch oh fuck yesch." I gasp.

Nathan nuzzles the side of my face while gently pushing me back so I'm lying on the floor. The stone is freezing to my bare back and ass but I could care less as Nathan starts stroking between my legs, all I can do is think how good that feels as I'm brought closer and closer to the edge.

Nathan pulls away from me "Don't schtop, please don't schtop." I beg desperately. Nathan laughs like soft thunder; pulling his pants down just past his ass he moves in close, rubbing his dick against mine as he fists both of our erections.

"Gods you feel so fucking good Murderface." he groans.

He continues to jerk us off as our hips grind together over and over. "Cum for me." he demands and I do, I cum hard, screaming his name as I spill all over his hand and cock, he groans and soon follows

We lay there panting for a moment then Nathan turns to me "I... I love you Murderface"

For the second time since joining Dethklock I cry in joy.

"I love you too aschhole!" I tell him turning so he won't see the tears.

He smiles at me "Brutal."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 A much needed conversation

Told by Pickles

6:30pm

I walk to my room planning to break open some rum I have stashed in my closet. Between thinking Murderface was dead and my disastrous proposal to Charles, I'm in desperate need of some good rum.

Speak of the devil.

Ahead I spot a Charles having a converation on his cell phone, I pause waiting for him to finish because Skwisgaar was right I do need to talk to him and no time like the present. Eventually he hangs up the phone and notices me.

"So uh, it's been an eventful day hasn't it Pickles?" he says shuffling around nervously.

I nod.

"So do you want to talk about earlier today?" before I can respond he lets out "well at lest I tried" and tries to scurry off

I roll my eyes "Na ah don't think so Charlie." I say grabbing his arm so he can't escape "Now, do ya mind telling me why ya don't wanna get hitched?"

"Pickles ..."

"I mean I guess maybe were not on the same wave length or sumthin cause I love ya Charlie and I thought you loved me"

"Pickles I do love you it's just..."

"Just what?" I ask, "Is it too soon or sumthing?"

"Pickles...you realize us getting married would be a publicity disaster don't you?"

Anger rises up in my chest "Wat de feck? People die at our concerts all de time, Murderface can neva keep his pants on when a cameras around, Skwisgaar fucks old wemen and yer worried about tha bad press from us gettin' married? WHAT? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME OR SOMETHIN?"

Charles's face crumbles as he reaches out towards me "No Pickles. No I could never be ashamed of you. Your amazing, if anything you should be ashamed of me."

I have to snort "Oh yeah cause yer an awesome hot ninja lawyer dood. No one would want dat!"

Charles looks at me sadly "Do you know what I was just doing Pickles"

Does he think I'm that unobservant? "Dood you were talking on de phone."

Charles shakes his head "I was destroying lives Pickles, the producers, the director and the anchorman of the Dethmintue. They will all wake up tomorrow with every news channel, paper and radio station reporting they are drug lords, Nazi's and pedophiles. It will be quite the lesson in the importance of accurate reporting for them I imagine."

I stand there unsure wither to be horrified or amused. Then I remember Nathan's screams, Toki's tears, and the sickening feeling that slithered in my own stomach when the Dethmintue reported Murderface was dead, I decide to be amused.

"Dood does ass hats brought that on themselves."

"It's not the first time I've put out a false news report Pickles."

It takes a second but a light goes off in my head "Melmord wasn't really a pedo was he."

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then why have the papers report…?"

"So you and the other guys wouldn't be upset by his absence and... truthful because I was jealous how much you guys liked that scum."

"So ya had the guy incarcerated cause he was aiming for yer job and you were jealous of us palling around with him?"

"No not exactly, he never went to jail. I killed him."

"Fer real?" I asked, kinda shocked by this revelation.

"Yes ...although for the record, I probably wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't come at me with a sword.

OK this is a story I haven't heard "He came at ya wit a sword?"

Charles nods "He knew the only way I'd let you guys go was over my dead body; so the fool grabbed one of the swords off the wall and tried to arrange it.

"Oh my Gad!" I exclaim "So the killing part was self defense."

"Yes but I've imprisoned, tortured and killed hundreds of people when it wasn't self defense." Charles tells me quietly

"Did any of them nat deserve it?

Charles shrugs "They all deserved it as far as I'm concerned but as I've been trying to explain to you I'm a monster. I'm sorry Pickles, obviously I should have told you before now."

I stand here trying to take in what Charles has told me. I know a sane person would run if their lover admitted half the shit Charles has just told me but I've never been accused of being sane.

I love him. Besides, even though it was by happy accident and not on purpose, I've certainly caused a number of deaths in my day. Fuck it, why not be monsters together.

Decided, I move over to Charlie and slide my arms around his waist

"Pickles...?"

"Shut up babe" I instruct him before moving my mouth over his kissing him deeply allowing my hands to roam over his body. When I finally pull up for air Charles is gasping and trembling in my arms.

"I love you Charles. Even if you won't marry me, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you." I confess softly into his ear.

Charles grabs me pulling me close." Give me the ring" he says softly "If you're still stupid enough to want to marry me then by god I'm more than happy to be your husband."

A joyful bubble rises in my chest as I pick the ring out of my pocket and slide it onto his finger. I move in, kissing my fiancé, my body melts as I feel his tongue against mine.

"I want you right here, right now." Charles growls.

No way in hell I'm gonna say no to that. I shimmy out of my pants as Charles pulls a bottle of lotion out of his jacket.

"Hey Charlie were you a boy scott?"

Charles pauses "Well yes actually but why?"

"You're always prepared."

Charles groans picking me and pressing me against the wall, I wrap my legs around him as he works his fingers then his cock inside of me.

Charles takes me up against the hallway wall thrusting hard and deep inside of me. We both give in completely to desires taking what we need from each other thru bites, touches and thrust. We let the stress from the day give way to pure sensation. Before long I'm brought to orgasm staining the dress shirt Charles never took off. Charles follows shortly after releasing within me as I hang onto him never wanting to let go.

"Oh thatsch just dischguschting Picklesch, you schouldn't fuck robotsch, you'll get a computer virus in your ass." I open my eyes and see Nathan and Murderface open mouthed, looking at us in shock.

I flip Murderface the bird "Don't call my fiancé a robot." I tell him.

"You're what!" sputters Murderface.

Charles puts me down and turns to Murderface while clamly fastening his pants "His fiancé." Charles says point blank "Do you have a problem with that William?"

"Yesch...I should get married before a robot." Murderface grumbles.

"Oh what, want to wear a wedding dress for me?" teases Nathan kissing Murderface's cheek.

"Fuck you! Who says I'd ever marry you" screeches Murderface, but I notice he's smiling "Besidesch if one of ush were to wear a dressch it would be you not me." smiling Nathan drags Murderface off but not before I hear Murderface screech.

"Wasch it juscht me or wasch the robot wearing women's panties?"

Charles blushes bright red then looks at me quizzically "How long have they?"

"I don't know, just found out about it today."

"Poor Nathan. That whole Dethmintue situation must have been hell on him today."

I nod "Want to add kitten abuser to the media accusations? I think does Dethmintue doods have earned it."

Charlie pauses, and then breaks out in a grin "Would you like to help me make the calls?"

"Totally." I whisper kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Told by Nathan

6:30pm

Murderface isn't dead and he says he loves me. Brutal!

I get off the floor "Come on." I tell him holding out my hand, he takes it and I pull him after me.

"Where we going?" he asks.

"Your room." I tell him "I saw what ya did in there, it uh…be like a shame to waste it". We walk down the hallways where we accidentally stumble upon Pickles getting friendly with Charles and find out they are engaged now (I wasn't aware they were a couple but whatever).

I manage to drag Murderface away from them and down the hall to his room. It's still beautiful with the stars and candlelight. Feeling romantic I scoop Murderface up and carry him thru the doorway. Murderface screeches and fusses, nearly causing me to drop him but ultimately gives in and just clings to me as I carry him bride style over to the bed.

I lay him down gently amongst the rose petals then step back striping my clothes off slowly for him. Murderface watches my every move, his eyes aglow from the candle light. He clearly likes what he sees as that hospital gown does little to hide his growing excitement.

Swiping some lube from his dresser, I climb onto the bed and open his legs so I can move between them. Reaching up, I untie Murderface's gown from behind his neck, then pull it away so he's lying exposed before me.

"You're so fucking hot." I whisper.

Murderface snorts "Glad you think so but you might wanna get your eyesch checked."

I bend down taking his mouth with mine, capturing his tongue with my own. I don't know if I'll ever make him understand. I'm not even sure I understand it myself but Murderface is Murderface. He's not some interchangeable pretty dime a dozen groupie. He's without question, a brutal one of a kind that can never be replaced and that makes him undeniably hot to me.

That's one of the reasons why I love him, and I do love him- I can admit that now. It's lame that it took me thinking I lost him to realize it.

I continue kissing him, running my hands up and down his body, my cock growing harder with each pant and groan Murderface makes.

I flick open the lube bottle and spread the liquid over my fingers and cock. I try to be careful as I move my fingers inside of him stretching him, causing him to arch and cry as I make sure to hit his sweet spot with my fingers over and over.

"Pleasche Nathan fuck me." Murderface pleads his cheeks bright pink from making the request.

Theres no way I can resist that, throwing his legs over my shoulders I move inside of him... He's so tight, so amazingly tight. Under home made stars I enter him over and over. I try to hold back from cumming, because this is so good I want it to last. I grab his cock working it in time to my thrusts.

Murderface claws at me panting "Nathan." he gasps moving his hips to take me in further. Faster and harder we move with each other until finally he releases all over my hand and chest. I let myself releasing inside him, till there's nothing left and I'm shaking in the aftermath of my climax.

I fall beside him on the bed pulling him into my arms; he snuggles in against my chest. I start to drift off when I remember the lead sprinkler.

"Hey" I whisper into his ear "got ya something."

He peers at me with those yellow green tiger eyes of his and sits up "What?"

I grab my pants off the floor and pull his gift out of my pocket

"Got it for ya as a…you know…valentines gift. Sorry I didn't wrap it."

"Thatsch fine."

He takes the lead sprinkler and replica from me examining them closely. For a minute his expression is blank and I feel my breath catch in my chest, but then a huge gap tooth grin crosses his face. "I've wanted to get one of thesche, and you picked a beauty."

"Glad you…uh…like it."

He points the replica at me "Scho usching thisch on you later."

"Good" I tell him kissing his neck

"Hey Nathan."

"Yeah?"

He blushes "Glad you're my valentine."

"Glad your mine too." I tell him and we lay together as the candles melt down and the artificial stars shine above and I thank the Gods. I'm not sure I believe in for this moment.


End file.
